herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cryska Barchenowa
Cryska Barchenowa is a Soviet TSF pilot. A genetically-engineered psychic and a survivor of the top-secret UN plan Alternative III, she was originally created to attempt communication with the BETA, and joined the Soviet Army after Alternative III suffered massive losses and was declared a failure. She, like her "little sister" Inia (who is also part of the same Plan), wears limiters in the form of two hair clips. When she takes them off she goes berserk, wreaking devastation on BETA and allies alike. It is reveled in ep.7 that she is actually afraid of the ocean which serves as her weakness, it is suggested that despite of her strong denials she was starting to develop feelings for Yuuya. Appearance Cryska's a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has purple eyes and long Silver hair. Her combat attire is silver and purple in color. She owns a purple swimsuit which has a russian symbol on the left breast. Personality Cryska is initially cold to all around her, but eventually warms up to Yuuya Bridges to the point where she gains feelings for him. While Cryska is typically cold towards strangers and curt towards her fellow comrades, she has no compunctions with displaying sisterly love and affection when it comes to Inia. Her feelings for Inia border on over-protectiveness, and she is willing to suffer humiliation if it meant that Inia would be protected. On the rare occasion that Inia and her are separated, Cryska's main concern becomes finding Inia, sometimes to the point of it being her driving goal and obsession. Total Eclipse As a child she was raised by the Russian Military to become an Esper-Pilot of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. As a pilot from the Soviet Union's Idar Test Flight, of the 331st Special Experimental Development Corps, commanded by Jerzy Sandek, Cryska along with Inia Sestina become the infamous Scarlet Twins. A pairing of Soviet pilots well-known for their ruthless combat tactics. While initially being cold to everyone around her, the events in the Caribbean region during Project PROMINENCE's assignment to the UN's Guadeloupe Base, as part of a morale-boosting publicity drive, revealed much about her inner insecurity, and was the beginning of her opening her heart to Yuuya Bridges. She also has an amicable relationship with Takamura Yui, both of them being fellow pilots. During Project PROMINENCE's stay on the Kamchatka Peninsula, Cryska's combat aptitude was displayed for all to see, with her and Inia in the Su-37UB Terminator easily dispatching all BETA opposition. However, she displayed no memories of a few select incidences when asked, notably one where she was accosted by non-Russian soldiers of 211 Batal'on Zhar, and another when she claimed no knowledge of having met 211 Batal'on commander Lt. Colonel Fikatsia Latrova. It was unknown where she was exactly during the ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident, although Sandek made numerous attempts to have her deployed into the base to combat the BETA there. The twins later participated in Blue Flag as the Soviet representatives, easily besting all of their assigned opponents. It was also around this time that Cryska became aware of her feelings towards Yuuya Bridges, and the first time where she willingly sought him out to speak with. When Blue Flag was interrupted by the sudden attack from the Refugee Liberation Front, Cryska was separated from Inia. United after a period of fighting through the RLF's forces, Cryska and Inia led the counterattack on RLF forces guarding key locations, and was instrumental in letting allied forces break through the RLF's guard. Later, the Scarlet Twins would join the effort to stop the BETA released by the RLF from reaching the Red Shift Line, where, in an attempt to unleash the full might of their synergy, compromised by Christopher's unknown device, the Scarlet Twins were driven berserk. The twins proceeded on a rampage through friends and foes alike; Tarisa Manandal in the XFJ-01b Unit 2 was injured by them and the TSF destroyed, while Takamura Yui and her Type-00F were defeated in close-combat. Cryska, in particular, could not differentiate between allies and enemies, and it took Inia breaking free from her berserked state to stop her from killing Yuuya Bridges in the XFJ-01a Unit 1. Gallery 1Z Cryska (115f).jpg 1Z Cryska (115g).jpg 1Z Cryska (115zn).jpg aZ Cryska (115n).jpg Su-37UB.jpg|Cryska and Inia's mecha The Su-37UB Terminator Z Cryska (8).jpg Z Cryska (15).jpg Z Cryska (38).jpg Z Cryska (60).jpg Z Cryska (78).jpg Z Cryska (81).jpg Z Cryska (84).jpg Z Cryska (98).gif Z Cryska (115e).gif Z Cryska (115zp).jpg Z Cryska (136).jpg Z Cryska (140).jpg Z Cryska (142a).jpg Z Cryska z4a.jpg Z Cryska z7.jpg Z Cryska z11.jpg External links * http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Cryska_Barchenowa Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Siblings